


Acumen

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Acumen

Alistair knew he was not destined to lead _anyone_. His nightmares, the ones the Archdemon didn't feature in, involved him trying to lead, and terrible things happening as a result. Often with unexpected and unwelcome nudity.

And yet, somehow, the _Warden_ , the second person he'd met (after Duncan) that just had it... the special, secret, innate ability to lead... thought _he_ should be King?

The fable of the Emperor of Orlais' New Clothes ran quickly through his mind. The King of Ferelden would never be seen in public with pants again. 

It could work. The Warden liked seeing him unclothed.


End file.
